Totally Spies Episode 206-208 Totally Dunzo Again
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and the others are captured by the GSA and the GSA want o shut down WOOHP. The Spies and the others won't let that happen so war has been declared. The Spies and the others must fight for WOOHP and take down the GSA before WOOHP is lost forever. Please leave a comment


Totally Spies episode 206-208 Totally Dunzo Again

RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS EPISODE

CLOVER

After a mission in Germany from fighting off a robot.

ALEX

We found out that our secret is being reveled from the newspapers.

SAM

And it turns out that the newspaper was sabotage by a robot named Photoshot who was working for the GSA who was the one who took the picture of us and put it on the front cover.

CLOVER

And then later Jerry told us that all of our other spy friends have been kidnapped by Photoshot and where taken into the warehouse.

ALEX

And then we freed them and suddenly Photoshot creates an avalanche that nearly killed us all.

SAM

So we chase after him and ended up being arrested by the GSA.

CLOVER

We don't know what will happen to us from then, fingers cross.

FADE TO

INT. GSA HEAD QUARTERS HALLWAY

The Spies, Victor, Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, and Troy walk down the hallway handcuffed with some of the GSA agents following them.

STACY

Oh man being handcuffed and sent to jail for the second time.

DEAN

But this time you're with me.

ALEX

And some non-invited guest with you.

CLOVER

This is totally cruel going to jail and never seeing the light of day and having to wear those ugly matching orange jump suits.

SAM

Well we've been through worse, remember that time in the Jungle.

ALEX

You got that right and that time with those cookies?

CLOVER

It took me a week to lose all of that weight, and what about that time we go in slow motion.

BRITNEY

I remember that mission, Alex nearly quit WOOHP.

ALEX

But I came back to save you, the reason why I came back is that you're going to replace me.

BRITNEY

I am not going to replace you, you're amazing, and I thought you were replacing me.

ALEX

Really you have the same idea too.

BLAINE

At least I didn't go to jail, because I was nearly caught stealing a pars of earrings for Mandy so I put them back.

TROY MIMZOA

Good for you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(worried)

All I want to know is what's going to be in store for us?

DEAN

Keep your chin up kid and you'll be fine.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

All I don't want to end up is my mom.

ALEX

You mean ended up in rehabilitation or in jail?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

In jail.

CLOVER

Do not go there little boy stick with us.

CUT TO

INT. GSA MEETING ROOM

The Spies, Jerry and the others walk into the GSA's meeting room. HEAD AGENT in his late 50's handsome, mean, smart, wise, clever, has wrinkly skin, white hair and green eyes. TAMMY SCAM in her 30's beautiful, smart, mean, powerful, bossy, has long brown hair, blue eyes and white skin and Photoshot where in the meeting room.

HEAD AGENT

Hello WOOHP agents, my name is Head Agent.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Head Agent what?

HEAD AGENT

Just head agent.

CLOVER

Are you sure do you have a first name or something?

HEAD AGENT

No when I got promoted to leader of the GSA they terminated my first name and replaced it with Head Agent.

ALEX

So that means that your real name is just Head Agent?

HEAD AGENT

Correct, and this is my assistant Tammy Scam.

TAMMY SCAM

Pleased to meet you.

SAM

Your last name is the same as Tim Scam is that correct?

TAMMY SCAM

Non scene.

SAM

Just making sure you're not related to him.

HEAD AGENT

Anyway let's get down to business.

They all sit down at the table. The lights dim and footage came up onto the screen.

HEAD AGENT

This is footage that Photoshot took of you while you're on your previous missions from the past and here are some of your failures you made.

STOCK FOOTAGE

Footage of the Great Wall of China shrinking.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Here is where you failed to stop from the Great Wall of China from shrinking.

STOCK FOOTAGE

Footage of Clover going on a solo mission.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Here is where Agent Clover is on a solo mission without any permission from Jerry.

RETURN TO SCENE

CLOVER

Um Hello, I was trying to find out who made that freaky dating machine in the mall.

SAM

And she completed the mission.

TAMMY SCAM

Yes, but you took some gadgets from the office without permission.

G.L.A.D.I.S

So that's where the missing gadgets where been.

CLOVER

Sorry.

STOCK FOOTAGE

From the other stock footage where the Spies are on a mission to save the Days of our Spies star from Lenore Von Schram.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Here we have the spies on a mission to save a Soap Opera Star without you knowing.

RETURN TO SCENE

TAMMY SCAM

You should've got your radar on to prevent this.

JERRY

I didn't know what that show was, but I kind of started to like it.

SAM

But we got banned for life from the show.

STOCK FOOTAGE

Footage of Alex eating some Bulky Bars and become stronger.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Here we have agent Alex eating Bulky Bars to get stronger

STOCK FOOTAGE

ALEX

I was eating those to even the score on the baddy. It took me 24 hours to turn myself back to normal.

HEAD AGENT

And here is footage of one of your agents eating cookies that began to make her fat.

Footage shows Clover eating the passion cookies and gaining more weight.

RETURN TO SCENE

CLOVER

Hello I couldn't help it I tried one and soon I got hooked on them.

JERRY

Don't forget about me, I was hooked on them too.

HEAD AGENT

Moving on. Here is where a girl named Mandy followed you down the WOOHP tunnel and ended up as an agent without any training what so ever.

STOCK FOOTAGE

Mandy flying a jetpack backpack and began to wobble in the air.

Mandy falling into a vat of coffee.

And footage shows her getting her memory erased.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

First we didn't knew that she was spying on us.

ALEX

Second we got her memory erased just in time.

STOCK FOOTAGE

Footage showing Alex and Britney being hypnotised by the music in the WOOHPer sizing class.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Here we have agents Alex and Britney being under the control of the music in the WOOHPer Sizing class and they didn't use their gadgets in time.

RETURN TO SCENE

ALEX

We didn't knew that we are being in a Trans.

BRITNEY

I am a responsible spy I will never get into trouble like that.

TAMMY SCAM

Oh really, how about this.

STOCK FOOTAGE

Footage shows Britney spilling the cup of water onto her virtual reality system making the holograms to attack Britney.

Britney transforms into Man Hands, Neat Freak and the Walking Tornado.

RETURN TO SCENE

BRITNEY

OH. Right, Sorry

CLOVER

Good thing it won't get any worse

HEAD AGENT

We can do this literally all day, so here is some more mistakes.

STOCK FOOTAGE

The footage shows Chet locking all of the graduates in a recreation of Beverly Hills high school.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Here we have a grad student named Chet knocks everyone in the graduation class and puts the graduates in a recreation of Beverly Hills High School.

Footage showing the Spies working with Professor Fremont in his class.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Here we have Agents Clover, Sam and Alex working with Professor Fremont without them knocking that they are stealing a high tech weapon.

CLOVER (O.S)

Hello, we didn't know about that.

TAMMY SCAM (O.S)

Oh yeah do you know about this.

Footage showing Arnold knowing that the Spies' secret, Virgil spying on them to know about their secret and Trent witnessing them in action.

RETURN TO SCENE

HEAD AGENT

And people you know spying on you and knocking that you're spies.

SAM

At least we have their memories erased.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Enough of all of this, I know that WOOHP is good, they helped my mom out in the time of need.

HEAD AGENT

As the matter of fact that WOOHP recruited a son of a villain, a former villain, 2 young boys without the spy jean in their blood, children of other villains and a former rogue spy.

STACY

Of course I am a former baddy, Victor talked the since out of me into joining WOOHP.

DEAN

And where me and Stacy hook up.

ALEX

Lucky.

BLAINE

And of course I am a rogue spy, I quit because I fall in love with Clover that day.

BRITNEY

And now you're in love with me.

CLOVER

At least Troy isn't in trouble in all of this.

HEAD AGENT

We don't think so.

TAMMY SCAM

You see when Troy was a boy, he was trained by his father to be more then ninja samurai hybrid warrior, but also a thief.

CLOVER

What?

TROY MIMZOA

I am sorry by love.

JERRY

This is totally terrible, this has to stop right now.

G.L.A.D.I.S

I am getting a feeling that there is more to all of this.

HEAD AGENT

Of course.

STOCK FOOTAGE

Footage shows people videotaping and taking pictures of their missions.

RETURN TO SCENE

HEAD AGENT

People are taking pictures and video footage of you spies.

TAMMY SCAM

Like these footages.

STOCK FOOTAGE

Stock footage from the Pizza attack in Italy a tourist is filming the attack.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Italy.

A Person filming the robot attack in England.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

England.

Footage of a person filming in Paris from the makeup attack from Miss Vanity

A person filming the shoe attack in Paris.

Another Person filming the living statue attack at the Palace of Versailles.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

Here in Paris, and the Palace of Versailles.

Footage of the cave man attack in Beverly Hills.

The Scorpion Man attack in Beverly Hills.

Footage of giant Mandy and Clover fighting each other.

HEAD AGENT (O.S)

And here are some footage of the attacks in Beverly Hills.

RETURN TO SCENE

JERRY

Alright that's enough. What does this mean?

TAMMY SCAM

What this means is, that people are being afraid.

HEAD AGENT

And we from the GSA decided to close down WOOHP and take it under our control.

Tammy gives Jerry the papers.

TAMMY SCAM

Please sign this and we will be in control of WOOHP.

JERRY

No. I refuse to hand over WOOHP to another organization. You may be our babysitter but WOOHP is more than an organization, but a family.

G.L.A.D.I.S

And the baddies we take in are our relatives removed.

HEAD AGENT

Have it your way, but there will be war against you.

ALEX

What do you mean war?

G.L.A.D.I.S

We will explain it to you later.

JERRY

Right now we have to leave, where is your exit.

HEAD AGENT

There is no exit, our headquarters is extremely secret no one expect us knows where it is.

DEAN

Don't worry I got this.

Dean pours the black hole paint bucket onto the floor making a hole on the floor. Stacy leaps through hole, Britney and Blaine leap into the hole along with Dean and Troy.

JERRY

No matter what happens I will never give up WOOHP, either we have to go to war to fight for it.

Jerry leaps into the hole and the Spies and Victor leap through the hole on the floor. The hole disappears.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM DAYTIME LATER

In the Spies' living room the Spies are sitting on the couch with Victor sitting on the floor near the coffee table, with Sam's compowered opened up and a hologram of Jerry being project out from it.

ALEX

So what does this mean for us, are we spies or just normal girls?

JERRY

Well it might be, due to the fact that the GSA are threating us with war on WOOHP and this could be the end for all of us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But what do you want us to do about it?

JERRY

Nothing at the moment, for now I am making all other WOOHP agents to do anymore spy activities in the time being, hopefully that this will end later then sooner.

The Hologram of Jerry turned off and the compowered closed shut. Clover stands up from the coach and transforms into her spy uniform.

SAM

Clover what are you doing?

CLOVER

Something that we should've done a long time ago revealing our secret to the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Are you mad Clover, or just psychotic?

CLOVER

Look at us, we have been obeying rules from Jerry since we first met, this is where we met before you met you Victor, just having you to know.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ok I understand.

CLOVER

And now we are going to listen to another spy agency just because we are judged by them. I say no.

SAM

If we want to get out of this GSA thing, we have to take risk.

Sam transforms into her spy uniform and Alex transforms into her spy uniform.

ALEX

Totally, no more hiding in the shadows, time to show the world who we are.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS DAYTIME LATER

On the campus grounds the spies and Victor are on stage wearing their spy uniforms.

SAM

Attention everyone, my we have your attention.

CLOVER

We have an announcement to make.

PROFESSOR PLUNKET

Is the announcement is that you're wearing, it look amazing.

CLOVER

Thank you, but it's now what we're wearing it important.

ALEX

Is that for a long time, we are secretly spies.

TRENT

Spies?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes they are spies and so am I.

WARDEN DEAN 1

A child in the hands of you dangerous spies.

WARDEN DEAN 2

How dangerous.

ALEX

Spying is not dangerous, it's amazing.

SAM

And another reason why we are telling you all of this is that a very, very, very secretive spy organization that wants our spy organization to be shut down.

Suddenly Mandy leaps off from the building and lands down onto the ground wearing a spy uniform.

ALEX

Mandy. Why are you wearing that spy uni?

MANDY

Must terminate spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I think that she might be under mind control.

Mandy takes out a laser blaster and fires lasers from it right at the Spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the shield it formist out from the ground and reflect the laser fire off from it.

CLOVER

You think.

WARDEN DEANS

(together)

Mandy this is totally out of control. Stop this right now.

Mandy throws a powerful kick at the Wardens and knocking them in the air. Mandy runs right at the Spies and Victor.

MANDY

Must terminate spies.

Mandy fires lasers right at the Spies and Victor. They dodge the attack and leap off from the stage.

CLOVER

I have been waiting for this for a long time.

ALEX

How about that time you and Mandy fought each other while 50 feet tall.

CLOVER

Don't remind me.

Clover kicks the laser blaster out from Mandy's hand and throws a punch at her. She blocks the punch and throws a kick at her. Alex throws a punch at Mandy hitting her in the face. She throws a leg sweep onto Alex knocking her down to the ground.

Mandy leaps off from the ground and throws smoke bombs onto the ground and making smoke to come out from it. Mandy fires wires from a teaser at Clover shocking her. Clover pulls the hires off from her.

Clover throws a punch right at Mandy hitting her in the face and throws a kick at Mandy. Mandy throws a counter kick at Clover and they both fight each other. Sam throws a jump kick at Mandy and hitting her in the face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now let me take a swing at her.

SAM

I think you hit too many girls right at the moment.

Sam blocks a kick at Mandy and throws her to the ground. Mandy leaps off from the ground and grabs hold of Victor. Victor break free from Mandy's grip and throws an uppercut punch at her and making her fly into the air.

Mandy fires a grappling hook down onto a tree making it wrap around a palm tree. She swings down onto the ground and throws a punch at Victor. Victor dodges the punch and throws Mandy to the ground.

ALEX

Mandy stop this right now.

CLOVER

Um I think she won't listen to us, like for very as always.

Mandy leaps onto Clover and blinds her eyes by covering them with her hands. She throws Mandy to the ground and throws a punch right at her hitting her in the face. Blood comes down from her nose, but it came back into her nose.

CLOVER

Alright now that is weird.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

At least it won't get any worse.

Suddenly a missile comes out from nowhere and comes right at the spies' penthouse hitting it and making it explode.

CLOVER

Our penthouse.

ALEX

It's destroyed.

SAM

Where did that missile came from?

TAMMY SCAM

From the GSA.

A GSA helicopter come from the sky and hovers over Mali U.

TAMMY SCAM

We warned you spies about this, and now it's time for all of you to go to jail.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Speaking of trouble, I have to check on my mom.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to transport himself through a palm tree.

ALEX

Wait Victor could you at least drop us off at WOOHP first.

TAMMY SCAM

No time for that, now it's time for all 3 of you to get arrested.

CLOVER

As if, we are not going to go back to jail again.

ALEX

Let's get them spies.

The Spies run right at them. Tammy Scam throws a punch at Sam, but she blocks the incoming punch and throws a counter kick at her hitting her in the face. Tammy throws a kick at Sam but she blocks the attack and Tammy throws another kick at her hitting her in the hip and throws another kick at Tammy Scam. She caught her kick and throws Sam to the ground.

SAM

I got to saw you are incredibly skilled.

TAMMY SCAM

Thank you, I was trained by my brother.

SAM

Is your brother's name Tim?

TAMMY SCAM

Yes he is.

Tammy Scam throws a punch at Sam. Sam dodges the attack and throws kick at Tammy and punches her against the tree.

CLOVER

And why did you join the GSA?

TAMMY SCAM

To shut down WOOHP once and for all.

Mandy throws a flying jump kick at Sam, Clover and Alex hitting them and knocking them down to the ground. Alex leg sweeps Mandy to the ground.

ALEX

And what about Mandy did you mind control her to become an assassin?

TAMMY SCAM

No… We didn't do anything with her.

Clover throws a punch at Mandy, but Mandy blocks the punch and throws a kick at her. Clover counters the kick and throws another kick at her hitting her in the chest and throws a left hook at her and hitting her in the face.

TAMMY SCAM

GSA agents attack.

The GSA agents leap off from the helicopters and rush right at the Spies. Alex throws a kick at an incoming GSA agent, hitting her in the face. Sam judo throws a male GSA agent into the air and making him crash onto a park bench. And Clover throws a double kick at 2 incoming GSA agents hitting them and making them knock down to the ground.

CLOVER

If only Victor get's back from his mother, we really need the help.

ALEX

You know what we really need right now are some gadgets.

SAM

We just have to handle with our fighting skills for now.

Sam blocks 3 attacks from 3 agents and throws a spin hook kick at them and making them fall to the ground. Alex throws an uppercut punch at an incoming agent and throws 2 punches at 2 others and throws a jump kick at another GSA agent.

Clover throws punches and kicks at incoming GSA agents. Suddenly Mandy came in and throws a kick at Clover and making her to fall to the ground and Alex and Sam to fall onto her.

TAMMY SCAM

Give up?

SAM

Never

Sam presses a button on her compowered. Suddenly the Spies fall through the hole right down to WOOHP. Tammy Scam uses a gadget to keep the hole open.

MANDY

Could I go after them?

TAMMY SCAM

Not now, but I have another idea for this.

Tammy drops a bomb into the hole. The bomb explodes and it came down the WOOHP tunnels. The tunnel closes.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNELS

The Spies slide down the WOOHP tunnels.

CLOVER

Good idea Sammy, we will be at Jerry's office in no time.

ALEX

Um guys I think we have a problem look behind us.

The WOOHP tunnel began to be destroyed and torn appear from the explosion and fire.

SAM

Slide faster girls.

The Spies uses their arms to slide down the tunnel faster to get away from the explosion.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE

The Spies landed on the couch in Jerry's office where Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy are in.

Suddenly flames came down the tunnel. The spies quickly got off from the couch as it was engulfed in flames.

SAM

It was a good thing that you WOOHPed us just in time.

JERRY

I indeed so, and now the WOOHP tunnels are destroyed and I believe that WOOHP is coming to an end.

Everyone has sad faces upon their faces.

ALEX

What do we supposed to do now?

JERRY

In all of my years of working at WOOHP, I don't know, I fear that WOOHP is ending.

G.L.A.D.I.S

I'm afraid that our troubles are going to get even worse than ever before. My senses indicate that the GSA satellites are targeting all of our WOOHP offices around the world which means WOOHP's end is here.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTERSPACE

A GSA satellite targets down to Earth. And the other satellites points to their location. Laser beams fire down to Earth.

BACK TO SCENE

JERRY

(into the intercom)

Attention all WOOHP agents evaluate the building now.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP BUILDING BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME

The large laser blast comes down onto the WOOHP headquarters. Suddenly time froze up and everything stood still.

Victor stands up from the ground with Violet, Indy, Penny, Rex, Fin, Gil and Gillian behind him frozen in time.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sam, Clover, Alex they are in there and so as the others.

Victor squats down and back up and his body vibrates and zooms into the WOOHP Headquarters.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP HALLWAYS

Victor runs through the hallways with wind blowing in his face.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE.

Victor zooms into Jerry's office with everyone frozen in plain sight.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't have much time I have to get everyone out of here, starting with my favorite spy friends.

Victor pushes, Clover, Sam, Alex, Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy out of the office.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP HALLWAYS

Victor pushes Sam, Clover, Alex, Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy down the hallway.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP BUILDING DAYTIME

Victor puts them right beside his mom, Indy, Penny, Gil and Gillian. Victor runs back into the building.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP BUILDING CUBICALS

Victor zooms into the cubical and grab all of the frozen agents and runs out of the cubicles. He runs and pushes 6 agents out from each cubical on the left side of the office area and does the same on the other side.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots to appear from the ceiling and plant porting the other WOOHP agents through the roots.

Victor zooms out from the cubical.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TRAINING ROOM

Victor runs into the training room where there are frozen WOOHP agents in time working out. He uses his plant manipulation powers to make roots to appear from the ceiling and suck the WOOHP agents up into the roots and plant port them through the roots.

CUT TO

INT WOOHP MEN'S WASHROOM

Victor looks under the stalls to see if someone is in the stall. He comes up to a frozen WOOHP agent who is flossing his teeth. Victor takes the floss out from his mouth and runs out with him out from the washroom.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP'S CAFETERIA

Victor zooms into the cafeteria where all of the WOOHP agents and lunch ladies are frozen in time. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make roots to appear from the ceiling and sucks them through the roots and plant porting them outside.

Victor zooms up to a pizza slice and eats it. Victor zooms up to a janitor and runs out from the cafeteria with him. He runs back into it and scrubs the dirt off the window.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP'S GADGET LAB

Victor zooms into the gadget lab and grabs the infinity vacuum cleaner, a vacuum cleaner with lots of infinite space in side of it, and uses it to suck all of the gadgets in the lab into the vacuum cleaner.

He runs up to the mecha suits and sucks them up into the vacuum cleaner.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We better need these for the fight.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP LABORATORY

Victor runs into the laboratory and uses his plant manipulation powers to make roots to appear from the ground and suck the scientist through them.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP HOLDING FACILITY

Victor runs into the WOOHP holding facility.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They may be evil, but they are still human.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow roots from the ceiling and suck them through the roots.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good everyone is out.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP BUILDING STREETS

Victor run out from the WOOHP building .He takes out the Instant growing cage, a cage that can hit in someone's pocket and can grow when you press a button on it. He presses the button on it and throws it into the air and made it grow bigger and drop onto the WOOHP inmates.

Victor grows the Shield it fomisted out from the ground and making it expand and cover him and the others. Victor untwist the roots making time and space go forward.

The laser beam hit WOOHP making it explode. Victor pushes back the force of the blast. The Spies collapse to the ground from the blast of the explosion.

JERRY

(surprised)

Well good thing you arrived Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can say the same thing.

Suddenly GSA agents come down from their helicopters and land onto the ground. The WOOHP agents go into their fighting stances.

SAM

This could be a distraction for us, we have to escape.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know the prefect place.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to plant port him, the Spies, Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, Troy, Violet, Indy, Penny, Gil and Gillian through the grass on the ground.

TAMMY SCAM

There gone.

HEAD AGENT

I don't care we have to find them.

Head Agent presses a button on his watch and making a hologram page to appear from it.

HEAD AGENT

Bring me him, him, him, him, him, her, her, and him

CUT TO

EXT. HOLLYWOOD SIGN LATER

The Spies, Victor, and the others pop out from the ground from the grass.

BRITNEY

What a relief that you arrive and save our skins.

INDY VENTOR

You can say that again.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

My little flower came over and save us all.

ALEX

How come?

DISSOLVE TO

INT. VICTOR VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM

In the great room, Gil, Gillian and Penny are playing a board game, Rex and Fin are playing tug a war with their teeth and Indy was reading a newspaper and Violet was cleaning the dishes.

Suddenly the Head Agent and Tammy Scam break through the ceiling and land onto the floor. Violet drop a plate in surprise and turned to them.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Who are you and what do you want?

HEAD AGENT

I am the head agent of GSA and this is Tammy Scam and we're here to turn you evil again.

INDY VENTOR

You can't do that she's now my wife.

PENNY VENTOR

And my new mommy.

TAMMY SCAM

Sorry kid, but your new mommy shall return to the dark side now.

Head Agent takes out a memory wiping stick out from his pocket.

HEAD AGENT

Now with this devise you will return to your evil ways.

Victor leap out from the potted plant and uses his vines to grab the stick out from the Head Agent's hand and snap it in half. He uses his plant manipulation powers to make roots to come out from the ground and grab onto the Head Agent and Tammy Scam.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You guys, get the heck out of my house.

Victor throws them through the window crashing through it.

GIL OCEANS

Um, Victor what's going on?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No time to explain, but now Sam, Clover, Alex, Jerry and the others need our help.

BACK TO SCENE

GILLIAN OCEANS

And that's how we came here.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Luckily my little flower saved me, we don't want to have the twins to turn evil.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait what do to mean twins?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I'm pregnant

Violet rubs her tummy.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah, we are going to be big siblings.

JERRY

Now enough celebrating, we have the GSA to stop.

G.L.A.D.I.S

All we need now are gadgets, but WOOHP is destroyed.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't worry I got all of the gadgets from the lab before the building is destroyed.

Victor empty out the backpack making an enormous pile of gadgets to appear from the backpack.

SAM

And now, when you say all, we meant all of them.

DEAN

You are one 1 step ahead Victor.

STACY

You even got my mecha suits.

CLOVER

You have 1 fine boy Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh thank you.

Suddenly sirens come out from nowhere. Suddenly people of Beverly Hills evacuate the town

STACY

Look down there everyone is evacuating Beverly Hills.

TROY MIMZOA

Apparently the GSA is doing this so no one else can get hurt.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

This could get dangerous, we will take the kids a safer place.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No thank you mom. When I run away from home to find you, I run into Sam, Clover and Alex and they helped me found you, and so I want to stay and fight.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I am only letting you do this, because you saved me, be careful.

Violet hugs Victor and kisses him on the forehead.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I love you my little flower.

JERRY

Alright then, time to gear up.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS

Jerry and the Spies walk out from an alleyway and run right towards a black car. Suddenly a missile come down and hit the black car hitting it and making it explode.

Then the Head Agent and Tammy Scam came out from the other alleyway.

HEAD AGENT

It's weird to see formula people here in the streets.

TAMMY SCAM

You got that right.

JERRY

Head Agent, WOOHP is destroyed and it's all your fault.

HEAD AGENT

Of course, having these girls of yours to be your agents and making an embarrassment on their own organization.

CLOVER

So what he has forced us into.

ALEX

And we enjoy being spies.

TAMMY SCAM

You forced them into spies, but we forced them into fighting you guys.

Suddenly a giant fighting robot crashes out from a building.

SAM

That looks like the same baddy robot.

TIMMY

That's right.

Timmy's robot suit's head flip open.

TIMMY

They paid me 1 million dollars to fight you girls and then they gave my robot suit a makeover. With these new abilities.

Timmy's robot head closed down and Timmy fires missiles out from his robot's hands. The Spies and Jerry dodge the attack and the missiles hit the ground and making them explode. Tammy Scam runs right at Sam and throws a punch at her. Sam caught the punch and throws 3 kicks right back at Tammy Scam.

TAMMY SCAM

You're going down Sam?

SAM

I'm not Sam.

Sam then transform into Britney.

BRITNEY

I'm Britney.

Britney throws a spin kick at Tammy and hitting her in the face. She throws an uppercut punch at her and throws another kick at her.

TAMMY SCAM

If you're here where is Sam?

JERRY

Sam is with Dean, Stacy and Troy.

TAMMY SCAM

That's where I'm going.

Tammy Scam runs away. Britney throws a flying jump kick right at her hitting her and making her fall to the ground. Tammy leaps off from the ground and throws a kick at Britney. Suddenly Alex and Clover got attacked by Shirley from above and both of them fall to the ground.

ALEX

Shirley why are you doing here?

SHIRLEY

The GSA broke me out from the WOOHP prison and they want me to join forces with them.

CLOVER

That makes more since.

Shirley leap into the air and puts her legs behind her back and spins around and throws a kick right at Clover, Alex and Jerry. They got hit by the attack and are thrown to the ground. Head Agent throws a punch right down onto Jerry. Jerry block the attack and throws the Head Agent off from him.

JERRY

This is madness.

CLOVER

At least it won't get any worse.

Suddenly Mandy leaps down from the building and swings her sword right at Clover. Clover blocks the attack with her WOOHPtanium sword.

CLOVER

I spoke too soon.

They both clash swords against each other. Britney and Alex fight off against Tammy Scam. They both throw punches against each other. Tammy dodges the punches and both hit each other in their faces.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS BEACH SIDE

On the beach side of Beverly Hills Sam, Stacy, Dean and Troy are running down the street. Suddenly GSA agents come down from the roof top. Then Master Mario, Yin Yang and Manny Wong leap down from the building onto the ground.

SAM

Master Mario.

DEAN

Yin Yang.

TROY MIMZOA

And Manny Wong. You are all recruited by the GSA right?

MANNY WONG

You got that right.

Manny fires his finger nails out from his fingers. Troy reflect the attack and run right at Manny. Troy hit Manny in the face with his sword handle and throws him to the ground.

TROY MIMZOA

The sword is stronger than the nails.

MANNY WONG

We will see about that.

Manny leap off from the ground and swings his hands right at Troy. He block the attack and throws him against the tree. He swings his sword at Manny, but he ducted the attack as the tree was cut in half.

Sam throws a punch at Master Mario, but he blocks the punch and throws her onto the ground. Sam wrap her legs onto Master Mario and throw him onto the ground. She throws a kick at him, but he pushes back the kick and pushes her onto the ground.

Dean got hit in the face by Yin Yang, so he throws a counter kick at him, but Yin Yang leap over him to dodge the attack and land behind Dean and kicks him to the ground. Dean fires lasers out from his watch right at him, but Yin Yang dodge the attacks and throws a kick right up at Dean. Dean caught the attack and throws Yin Yang to the ground.

Suddenly GSA agents run right up towards Stacy. Stacy presses a button on her compowered. The Octo-Armed Robo Fighter a robot mecha suit with 8 robot arms come down from the sky and lands onto the ground. Stacy leaps into the cockpit of the mecha suit and the hatch of it closes on her.

The robot suit moved forward right towards the GSA agents. She swings her arms right at the agents and knocking them into the air. She fires her robot suit's fists at the GSA agents hitting them and knocking them to the ground. She then throws a kick at an incoming GSA agent hitting him and making him fall onto the ground.

Manny fires his nails right at Troy, while he reflects the incoming nails with his sword. He kicks him down onto the ground. Manny stands up on top of him. Suddenly Randy Masters kicks him off from Troy.

TROY MIMZOA

Glad to see you.

RANDY MASTERS

There are more GSA agents coming, the rest of the Nexters and I will take care of this.

Dean blocks an punch from Yin Yang and pushes him to the ground. Sam judo throws Master Mario to the ground.

SAM

You heard him, let's go back to the others.

Billy, Stewart, Amy and Steven leap down from a building onto the ground. Billy twirls his hammer into air.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Time to wack some heads.

STEWART DAYS

And give these losers some sun burn.

STACY

It's so good that little boys like you.

Stacy active the rocket boots on her mecha suits legs and blast off into the air. Dean, Sam and Troy run for it as more GSA agents come.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS AMUSEMENT PARK SUNNY DAY TIME

Blaine, Victor and G.L.A.D.I.S run through the amusement park. Suddenly the big ferries wheels starts to fall over. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots to come out from the ground and grab the Ferris wheel and holds it up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this guys.

G.L.A.D.I.S

That Ferris wheel weighs about 200 tons.

BLAINE

Well who could have pushed that down?

MAN HANDS (O.S)

Over here.

Man Hands leap down from the ferries wheel and crack her knuckles.

BLAINE

It's Man Hands how did she get so strong.

Man Hands runs up and throws a punch at them. Victor caught the punch while holding up the ferries wheel.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You have giant hands, that's awesome.

Victor throws her back away from him. Suddenly missiles come down from the sky right down onto them. G.L.A.D.I.S projects a force field out from her hands to block the missiles as it hits the forces and explode on impact.

SIGMUND SMITH

Hello down there spies, haha.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's Sigmund Smith, how did he get to fire missiles?

SIGMUND SMITH

I got this missile launching function from the GSA, they busted us out, me Man Hands, Master Mario, Manny Wong, Yin Yang, Shelby, Billy, and Diminutive Smalls.

BLAINE

That busted him out too, that won't be a problem.

Suddenly Diminutive Smalls grows up from the ground and throws a punch at Blaine hitting him in the face.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Apparently Diminutive Smalls has grown a few inches.

DIMINUTIVE SMALLS

It's not that it's the high tech belt the GSA gave me so I can go from small.

Diminutive Small turns the knob onto his belt making him grow a couple of more feet taller.

DIMINUTIVE SMALLS

To 6 feet tall.

He throws a punch right at Blaine, but he caught the punch and throws him onto the ground. Diminutive Smalls kicks him in the shins and made him kneel to the ground. Suddenly Diminutive got tackled by Mia King knocking him off from Blaine. Kitty and Silvana attack Man Hands knocking him against a hot dog cart. She throws it right at them. The Twister Twins blows it away from them.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Good thing I have send a call to you Nexters for some back up.

MIA KING

Let us take care of these guys.

SIGMUND SMITH

We don't think so. We got back up for ourselves too.

Suddenly GSA agents come running through the amusement park. The Twister Twins blow winds at them. Silvana slash down onto you guitar and sound waves come right at the agents and made them to cover their ears from the sound wave.

Victor throws the ferries wheel onto Man Hands, Sigmund Smith and Diminutive Smalls, Crashing on top of them. Blaine, Victor and G.L.A.D.I.S made a run for it.

Diminutive Smalls grows 50 feet tall to push the ferries wheel off from them.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS

Clover and Mandy continue to clash swords. Mandy kicks Clover's sword out from her hand and kicks her to the ground. She leaps off from the ground and throws a kick at Mandy hitting her and making her bump into Billy in his mecha suit.

Jerry blocks punches from the Head Agent and throws a counter attack right in the face. Jerry then throws a kick at him knocking him against a lamp post. Britney dodges attacks from Tammy Scam. She throws a jump kick at her and hitting her in the face and knocking her to the ground.

JERRY

Clover heads up.

Jerry toss Clover a small gas truck. She caught the truck.

CLOVER

What do I suppose to do with this?

JERRY

Throw it… Now

Clover throws the small gas truck. Jerry presses a button on his wallet making the gas truck to grow bigger.

Mandy dodges the incoming gas truck.

TIMMY

Uh Oh.

Timmy got hit by the gas truck making it explode on impact.

JERRY

Come on let's get out of here.

Clover, Jerry and Alex run for it. Britney blocks a kick from Tammy Scam and throws her onto the ground. She follows after them.

Timmy in his mecha suit walks out from the flames.

TIMMY

Ok now I'm mad.

CUT TO

EXT. THE GROOVE ENTRANCE BEVERLY HILLS

The Spies, Victor, Jerry, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, Troy and G.L.A.D.I.S run up to the Groove.

JERRY

According to the Anything Tracker a GSA helicopter is located at the Groove Parking garage.

SAM

Now Clover, we are not going shopping now.

CLOVER

I'm not planning to go shopping.

CUT TO

EXT. THE GROOVE DAYTIME

They run into the Groove. Suddenly a laser beam comes out of nowhere and fires a laser across the ground. The Spies and the others move backwards from the laser beam. Photoshot was on top of a building in the groove.

PHOTOSHOT

WOOHP agents

Head Agent, Tammy Scam, Sigmund Smith, Timmy, Manny Wong, Man Hands, Shirley, Yin Yang, Master Mario, and Diminutive Smalls come and lined up across. Photoshot leaps down from the building.

PHOTOSHOT

We know that you're doing something wrong, but for the greater good, you have to surrender.

The Spies and the others lined up facing forward across.

SAM

Jerry what do we do now?

JERRY

We fight.

They all run right at them.

HEAD AGENT

They ask for it.

Head Agent and the others run right at the Spies and the others. They run right at each other and fight. Victor throws a jump kick at Manny Wong. Jerry blocks a punch from Head Agent and throws a counter punch at him. Sam throws a kick at Tammy Scam, but she caught the kick and throws her onto the ground. Alex block a punch from Man Hands and kicks her into the face. Britney dodges a kick from Shirley and throws 3 punches at her. Blaine throws a kick at Master Mario and he kicks him back at him. Yin Yang dodges sword swings from Troy, he kicks the sword out from his hand and Troy throws a punch at him hitting him in the face and throws a sidekick at him. Dean dodges a punch from Diminutive Smalls and grabs him by the arm and punches him in the face. Alex throws Sigmund Smith to the ground, he kicks her off from him and throws a kick at her. Dean punches and kicks at Diminutive Smalls knocking him backwards. And G. .I.S projects a force field to reflect a laser blast from Photoshot and fires a counter laser blast at him.

Jerry punches Head Agent in the face and throws a kick at him, but Head Agent block the kick at throws a counter kick at Jerry. Britney throws Man Hands to the ground and Sigmund throws a punch at Alex, but she blocks it. Victor leaps into the air and uses his plant manipulation powers to throw potted plants right at Master Mario, but he uses his karate chops to chop them in halves.

Mandy throws a punches at Clover, but she caught a punch and throws her onto the ground and wraps her legs around Mandy's arm. She broke free from the arm lock and throws a punch down onto Clover. Clover leaps up off from the ground and kicks Mandy in the face. Mandy leaps off from the ground and kicks at Clover. G.L.A.D.I.S uses her telekinesis to stop the kick and throws Mandy into a wall.

CLOVER

I didn't know you can do that?

G.L.A.D.I.S

Of course I can.

CLOVER

I never even notice it.

Sam dodges an attack from Tammy. She throws a counter punch at Tammy. She caught the punch and throws a kick at Sam, hitting her in the face and throws a punch at her. Sam caught the punch and throws a kick at Tammy.

SAM

You're brother isn't dead. He is frozen.

TAMMY SCAM

What?

Tammy throws a kick at Sam knocking her to the ground. She throws a punch down onto her. But G.L.A.D.I.S uses her telekinesis to stop the punch from hitting her and throws Tammy against a street lamp.

SAM

Thanks G.L.A.D.I.S

G.L.A.D.I.S

No problem.

SAM

Look out.

G.L.A.D.I.S blocks an attack from Photoshot and fires a laser out from her hand for counter attack. Photoshot dodges the attack and fires back at G.L.A.D.I.S

Victor uses his vines to swing into the air, but his vines are cut by Manny. He falls onto the ground.

MANNY WONG

Aren't you a little too young to fight a baddy like me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Just come over and find out.

MANNY WONG

Well it's your funeral.

Victor throws a leg kick at Manny hitting him in the gore. He then throws an uppercut punch at him hitting him in the face. He then uses his plant manipulation powers to throw a palm tree onto Manny.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Told you.

Sigmund Smith fires missiles down onto Britney. She dodges the missiles and leap off from a bench and throws a punch at Sigmund Smith, hitting him and making him fall to the ground. Sigmund Smith flies back up into the air and fires missiles at Britney. She dodges the attack and the missiles hit a car making it explode on impact.

TIMMY

Look I don't want to hurt you.

STACY

But I really want to hurt you.

Timmy throws a punch with his mecha suit at Stacy. Stacy block the attack with her robot suit's eight arms and throws Timmy in his mecha suit onto the ground. Timmy fires buzz saws from his mecha suit right at Stacy's mecha suit with Stacy inside cutting off all 8 of them.

Timmy's mecha suit throws a punch at Stacy in her mecha suit. Stacy leaps out from her mecha suit and cartwheels to the side. Stacy presses onto her compowered making it beep. The Laser Blaster Blizzard 390 a light grey mecha suit with 3 laser cannons 2 Gatling cannons on it's arms and a big 2 on top of the mecha suit. Stacy presses button on the controls of the mecha suit and fires lasers right at Timmy.

Timmy quickly dodges the laser and run right at Stacy. Stacy fires that big laser cannon on top of her mecha suit right at Timmy hitting him and making him crash through a wall. Timmy comes out from the hole in the wall and his mecha suit runs right at Stacy in her mecha suit.

He throws a punch at Stacy in her mecha suit. Stacy fires Gatling lasers from her mecha suit at Timmy in his mecha suit making him fly off from Stacy's mecha suit. Timmy fires robotic arms right at Stacy wrapping her and throws her out from her mecha suit.

Stacy presses a button on her compowered and Wrecking Ball-o-Rama Mecha suit a mecha suit with 2 robot arms that fire wrecking balls out from it's hands. She leaps into the cockpit and fires the wrecking balls out from the robot's hands hitting Billy and making him fall onto the ground.

Master Mario throws punches at Troy. Troy blocks the attacks and throws a kick at Master Mario. Master Mario caught the kick and throws Troy over. Troy lands onto his feet and Dean throws a punch at Master Mario.

Victor throws a punch at Yin Yang. Yin Yang dodges the punch, then Victor elbows him into the face and throws a kick at him knocking him down onto the ground. Jerry blocks punches from Head Agent and throws him onto the ground. Jerry kicks Head Agent making him roll into a wall of a building.

JERRY

Girls we need to get to the GSA helicopter fast, this is all a distraction.

Sam blocks an attack from Shirley and throws a counter kick at her. Clover blocks punches from Mandy and throws a spin kick at her hitting her in the face. Alex block a hammer fist from Man Hands and throws a kick at her knocking her onto the ground.

ALEX

But what about the others?

Britney throws a kick at Tammy and knocking her onto the ground. Tammy leaps back off from the ground.

BRITNEY

Some of us need to lose this fight into winning it.

DEAN

So we will take care of them while you guys go ahead to the GSA HQ.

JERRY

Come on girls let's go.

Jerry and the girls run for the parking lot. Diminutive Small grow 50 feet tall and throws a stomp onto Jerry and the Spies. They dodge the stomp and it crash onto the ground.

DIMINUTIVE SMALL

You're not going anywhere.

Suddenly he was hit by debris and garbage. The Spies and Jerry sees a crowd of people form Mali U at the Groove.

PROFESSOR PLUNKET

You're not letting them to save the world.

TRENT

They are awesome. Oh and if you see Mandy tell her that I quit, she had never paid me at all.

Head Agent throws a punch at Blaine. Blaine throws a kick at his punch and throws another kick at him. Blaine throws an Exploding Volleyball at Sigmund Smith diving down towards Britney. He got hit by the volleyball making it explode on him.

G.L.A.D.I.S throws a punch at Diminutive Small making him fall over onto some stores at the Groove crushing them down into pieces. The Spies and Jerry headed towards the parking garage. Photoshot fires a laser at G.L.A.D.I.S. She uses her force field to block the attack and counter fires a laser back at Photoshot hitting him and making him crash into a food stand making it explode on impact.

Stacy fires her wrecking balls right towards Man Hands. She caught the wrecking balls and throws them back at Stacy in her mecha suit. Stacy ejects from her mecha suit as it is crushed by the wrecking balls. Stacy runs right at Man Hands and throws a kick at her hitting her and Man Hands throws a punch back at Stacy. Stacy dodges a punch and throws another kick at her in the chest and pushes her back away from her.

Man Hands run right at Stacy. Dean throws a kick at Man Hands knocking her down onto the ground.

DEAN

You're being an expert at hand to hand combat.

STACY

I learned from the best.

Troy reflects firing nails from Manny and throws a counter punch at him and throws a back kick at Yin Yang. Troy swings his sword at Tammy, but she caught the blade and kicks him down onto the ground.

Head Agent blocks punches from Dean and throws a leg sweep down onto him. Britney throws a punch at Head Agent, but he judo throws her onto a park bench and runs after the Spies and Jerry.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grab Head Agent with a Palm tree wrapping him in it and lifting him up into the air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're not going away where.

Head Agent breaks free from the palm tree and lands onto the ground. Head Agent throws a punch at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and throws a counter punch at him making him launch through the air and hitting a palm tree. Victor wraps Head Agent in the tall grass. He quickly break free from the grass and runs right at Victor. Victor trips him onto the ground and throws a punch at Head Agent.

HEAD AGENT

You're not going to let me go after your friends right?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally.

Diminutive Small throws a stomp down onto Victor. Victor caught his giant leg. Head Agent runs towards the parking garage. Victor pushes him off from him making Diminutive Small fall over onto some stores.

HEAD AGENT

(into his earpiece)

Photoshot stop them.

PHOTOSHOT

I'm on it.

Photoshot fires a laser down onto them. Alex uses the Umbrella shield to reflect the laser back at Photoshot hitting him and making him fall onto the ground.

CUT TO

INT. THE GROOVE PARKING GARAGE

The Spies and Jerry leap over the concrete wall and run upstairs towards the top.

CUT TO

EXT THE TOP OF THE GROOVE PARKING GARAGE

The Spies and Jerry run out from the stairs and run right towards the GSA Helicopter. Suddenly Violet Vanderfleet walks out from behind the helicopter.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

And where do you think you're going spies.

ALEX

Oh no please tell us you're joking about turning evil again.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I know that I am going to regret this, but get him Rex.

Rex leaps over the GSA helicopter and Violet blows the whistle making Rex grow bigger and bites onto the Head Agent and lifts him up by the jaws.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Go, you have a world to save.

JERRY

Thank you Violet.

The Spies and Victor run towards the helicopter. Head Agent breaks free from Rex's jaws and runs towards the helicopter. Indy runs at the Head Agent and throws a punch at the Head Agent hitting him in the face.

INDY VENTOR

That's for my wife.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah you tell him daddy.

HEAD AGENT

Photoshot destroy the helicopter.

Photoshot fires a laser beam down onto the GSA helicopter. Gil and Gillian reflect the laser beam from the helicopter reflecting it back at Photoshot hitting him and making him fall down onto the ground below.

CUT TO

INT. GSA HELICOTPER COCKPIT

The Spies and Jerry enter into the cockpit and see it's empty.

CLOVER

OK what is a helicopter without a cockpit or controls?

JERRY

The GSA helicopter is voice activated by a GSA agent only, if it's controlled by another agent from another spy agency it will only blow up.

Jerry takes out the Voice Changing microphone out from his pocket.

JERRY

With the Voice Changing Microphone will help us operated it.

CUT TO

EXT. THE GROOVE DAYTIME

Tammy blocks a kick from Britney and throws a counter kick at her knocking her onto the ground. Blaine throws his Exploding volleyballs right at Sigmund Smith hitting him and making him fall down onto the ground.

Sigmund Smith fires missiles from his bird costume hitting Blaine and making him skid across the ground. Dean throws a punch and then a kick at Sigmund hitting him and throws him down onto the ground.

DEAN

This ends now.

Master Mario throws a punch at Dean's face hitting him and making him fall to the ground. Stacy runs right at Master Mario.

STACY

You monster.

Master Mario throws a punch at Stacy making her fall to the ground. Yin Yang and Shirley throws kick at Troy. Troy blocks their attacks with his sword, but his sword was destroyed by the impact and was thrown onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Stop this now.

G.L.A.D.I.S

I couldn't agree more.

Gant laser cannons appear out from G.L.A.D.I.S's arms and fires them right at the baddies. Photoshot absorbs the laser beams and fire them back at G.L.A.D.I.S hitting her and making her crash onto the ground.

HEAD AGENT

Hey Victor.

Head Agent come back into the Groove with Victor's mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom.

HEAD AGENT

1 step and your mother turns evil again.

Suddenly Victor got hit by the baddies. He was punched by Man Hands, kicked by Shirley, kicked by Yin Yang, got punched by Billy's mecha suit, hit by Sigmund Smith, hit by Master Mario, hit by Tammy Scam , and flicked by Diminutive Smalls and punched by Photoshot and slashed by Manny and got hit by Mandy.

Victor got angry. He grabs Tammy Scam and pulls her towards him and punches her in the face making her fly into a wall. He kicks Man Hands breaking both of her arms at the same time and throws another kick at her. He throws a punch at Yin Yang, but he dodges the punch. Victor uses his super speed to rapidly throw punches at Yin Yang hitting him and making him crash into a palm tree. Victor throws a punch at Billy hitting his mecha suit making Billy to break out from his mecha suit and rolls onto the ground. He then caught a punch from Master Mario and snaps his arm in half and throws a kick at him.

Victor screams and uses his vine whips to wrap them around Sigmund Smith and throws him down onto the ground. He leaps onto Shirley wrapping his legs around her neck and throws her into a wall of a building. He runs and leaps into the air and karate chops Photoshot splitting him in half. He throws a downward kick at Manny Wong hitting him and making him fly into the air. He throws an uppercut at Mandy hitting her and making her fall to the ground. He uses his plant powers to make a giant root to come out from the ground and hits Diminutive Smalls and making him fall to the ground. Victor screams in anger.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(angry)

I just got my mom back and I won't let you take her away from me.

Victor got so mad that his eyes glow red and green aura surrounds his body and then the entire ground began to shake like an earthquake. All of the buildings and stores at the Groove start to crack.

BRITNEY

What's going on with Victor?

BLAINE

I didn't see him this angry before.

CUT TO

INT. GSA HELICOPTER

The Spies and Jerry feel the helicopter shaking.

ALEX

Jerry what's happening?

JERRY

It looks like Victor is doing all of this, he unlocked his full power. He is so angry now he is shaking then entire world.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE EARTH

The entire world shakes literally.

JERRY (O.S)

Literally.

BACK TO SCENE

Victor steps forward placing his foot onto the ground causing the ground to crack. He marches right towards Head Agent while the ground continues to crack.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor sweetie please come down, this man is going to arrest us. Indy, Penny and Gil and Gillian are at their prison come down before you destroy something else.

Diminutive Smalls throws a downward punch onto Victor. Victor caught the punch causing his hand to break.

DIMINUTIVE SMALLS

Ouch my hand.

Victor fires a powerful Nature's Force beam from his hand hitting the giant Diminutive Smalls making him fly through the air and causing destruction of the Groove in it's path causing a chain reaction destroying half of Beverly Hills.

Victor takes a deep breath and returns to normal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Whatever you say mom.

Head Agent handcuffs Victor along with Violet.

CUT TO

INT. GSA HELICOPTER COCKPIT

Jerry turns on the Changing Voice Microphone and puts it up to his mouth.

JERRY

(into the microphone imitating Head Agent's Voice)

Power on.

The power inside of the cockpit turns on. The Spies and Jerry can feel the helicopter shaking.

JERRY

(into the microphone imitating Head Agent's Voice)

Teleport to Headquarters.

CUT TO

EXT. THE GROOVE PARKING GARAGE

The Helicopter teleported to the HQ

CUT TO

INT. GSA SECRECT PRISON LATER

The Head Agent and Tammy Scam enter into the Secret Prison of the GSA and they walk down the metal walkway.

Blaine, Dean and Troy are in 1 prison cell wearing orange jump suits.

BLAINE

Hey you, Head Agent I have a bone to pick with you.

HEAD AGENT

Sorry Agent Blaine, but my bones won't be picked at the moment.

They walk by another prison cell where Britney, Stacy and G.L.A.D.I.S are in wearing organ jump suits.

STACY

I can't believe that I'm wearing this again.

BRITNEY

Tell me about. 1 mission I have to wear this so I can go undercover as an inmate.

G.L.A.D.I.S

But you completed the mission in 1 hour.

They arrive at the prison cell where Victor, Violet, Indy, Penny, Gil and Gillian are in, wearing orange jump suit.

HEAD AGENT

So how does it feel to be locked up again, but now with your husband?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

At least we are together.

TAMMY SCAM

Good now to turn you evil again.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Question how are you going to do that if she is not even here.

HEAD AGENT

But she's here, she's in the cell with you guys.

Suddenly, Victor, Violet, Indy, Penny, Gil and Gillian turn into a pile of leaves.

TAMMY SCAM

Wait did they turn into a pile of leaves.

HEAD AGENT

Look so as the others.

TAMMY SCAM

But how?

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. HOLLYWOOD SIGN FLASHBACK

Victor throws flowers out from the ground with his plant manipulation powers. He gives each of them to the Spies, Jerry, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, Troy, G.L.A.D.I.S, his mom, Indy, Penny, Gil and Gillian.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Here wear theses.

CLOVER

How come?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

If one of us gets captured by the GSA I can use my plant manipulation powers to break you guys free from their prison and your copies will take your place.

JERRY

Good idea, but they will notice them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not if I can turn them invisible.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to turn the flowers on the Spies and the others invisible.

ALEX

You're one smart kid Victor.

BACK TO SCENE

HEAD AGENT

We have to so find them.

TAMMY SCAM

(into the intercom)

Attention all GSA agents search for 10 escaped prisoners.

CUT TO

INT. GSA HQ VEHICAL HANGERS

The Spies, Jerry, Britney, Blaine, Stacy, Dean, Troy, G.L.A.D.I.S, Victor, Violet, Indy, Penny, Gil and Gillian come out from the GSA helicopter.

BLAINE

That was a good idea back there Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's my boy always 1 step ahead.

JERRY

Now for phase 2 of our plan, find the source of the HQ and revel it to the world.

ALEX

How do we know where there secret headquarters is?

JERRY

Well like the name implies the HQ is located somewhere so secretive that literally no one knows where the location is.

CLOVER

Enough talk we have an agency to take down.

A hologram map of the GSA comes out from G.L.A.D.I.S's eyes.

G.L.A.D.I.S

According to the map the source is right down the hall take a left then a right and then stop at a dead end.

CUT TO

INT. GSA HQ HALLWAYS

The Spies and the others enter into the hallways.

INDY VENTOR

Look at all of these blank walls, it's hard to know where is the source is located.

GIL OCEANS

Like finding fish in a very big ocean.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Or a needle in a hay stack.

They turn a corner and walk down towards the dead end.

BRITNEY

Is this it?

JERRY

Yes the source.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Now to open the wall to the source.

G.L.A.D.I.S presses a button on the wall causing the wall open up.

CUT TO

INT. GSA HQ THE SOURCE ROOM

They all enter into the source room. They walk up towards the supercomputer.

CLOVER

So this is the source room. For a very, very, very, very, very top secret organization they make things around her very roomy.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Now to access into the computer's mainframe and files and to activate the revilement protocol.

G.L.A.D.I.S takes out a connection wire out from her wrist and connects it to the computer. Suddenly Head Agent and Tammy Scam enter into the room.

HEAD AGENT

So you and your spies came in here and to expose our secrets.

TAMMY SCAM

We don't think so.

SAM

Of course we do.

CLOVER

What we know from being a spy is that secrets can't be kept forever.

HEAD AGENT

But do you know that a secret that WOOHP kept for over 20 years for you girls.

DEAN

And what is that supposed to mean?

TAMMY SCAM

Don't you know the GSA made the Spy gene program?

ALEX

What's that?

A file come out from the supercomputer's monitor.

G.L.A.D.I.S

This is look.

The file shows Sam, Clover and Alex when they are babies.

SAM

Look it's us while we are babies.

TAMMY SCAM

GSA agents disguised as doctors injects spy DNA into your bodies do you will be accepted into WOOHP.

HEAD AGENT

And also this.

A video come out on the monitor. The video shows Jerry releasing all of the evil out of the machine he made out back into the world.

TAMMY SCAM

Jerry returning all the evil back into the world.

SAM

Jerry why did you do that?

JERRY

Because I miss you girls, you going on missions while I run WOOHP.

HEAD AGENT

He misses being in charged. He won't be in charged any longer.

Head Agent throws a punch at Jerry hitting him and making him fall onto the floor.

SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX

Jerry

HEAD AGENT

He is just an old man.

SAM

He is more then an old man.

CLOVER

He's our friend.

ALEX

And if you hurt him, you have to hurt us.

HEAD AGENT

So be it.

Head Agent snaps his figures and GSA agents come into the source room. The Spies and the other go into their fighting stances.

TAMMY SCAM

Attack them.

All of the GSA agents charge at the Spies and the others. Indy help Jerry off from the ground.

TROY MIMZOA

We must fight to survive. Time to kick some butt.

CLOVER

That's my Troy Boy.

Troy pulls out his sword. He throws a powerful swing out from his sword causing a gust of wind to come out from it hitting the incoming agents and knocking them off their feet. Some of the agents fire laser blasters right at the Spies. Alex uses the Umbrella Shield to reflect the laser fire back at them.

Some of the agents run up at the Spies and the others and throw the umbrella shield out from Alex's hands. Clover and Britney throws 2 punches each at the agents. Tammy Scam leaps off from the wall and throws a sucker punch at Sam hitting her in the face causing blood to come out from her lip.

TAMMY SCAM

You want a beat down, alright then, let's go out to a full out brawl.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Couldn't agree more.

Victor throws his fist down onto the floor and made giant roots come out from the ground and attack the agents. More GSA agents come into the source room. Gil and Gillian throw punches back at them. Britney throws a smoke bomb onto the ground causing smoke to come out from the bomb. She runs through the smoke and throws a kick at each of the agents. Blaine throws exploding volleyballs right at the incoming agents hitting them and making them explode on impact causing them to fly into the walls behind them.

Clover, Blaine and Dean throw punches at kicks at more incoming agents. Clover throws flower shape throwing stars at the agents at the agents hitting them and causing cuts to appear on their bodies. Clover throws a kick at 1 of them and throws one onto the ground. Blaine presses a button on his Deodorant stick light saber and swings it right at the agents hitting them and making them fall to the ground. Dean throws kicks and punches at the GSA agents. He throws a watch onto the ground causing electricity to come out from the watch and electrocuting the GSA agents.

Stacy blocks 2 attacks from 2 GSA agents and throws counter kicks at them. She leaps into the air and throws 3 mid-air kicks at 3 incoming agents. She throws a leg sweep onto the ground knocking 2 more onto the floor. 5 more GSA agents run right at her. She throws punches at each of them. She took out a doll out from her backpack.

BRITNEY

You can't use a doll as a weapon.

STACY

I can when I use it properly.

Stacy pulls the string on the back of the doll. The doll transforms into the Doll-Brawl Mecha, a mecha suit that looks like a doll. Stacy leaps into the mecha suit and activate it. She runs right at the incoming GSA agents and throws a punch with the mecha suit.

She blocks an attack from 2 GSA agents and fires nets out from her mecha suit covering them in the nets. She presses a button on the mecha suit and fire electricity out from the mecha suit at the GSA agent shocking them. Suddenly her mecha suit powers down and she falls down onto the floor.

She throws kicks at the incoming agents hitting them and knocking them down onto the floor. Suddenly the mecha suit explodes causing flames to appear into the room and hits Stacy burning off some of her spy suit.

STACY

What wasn't supposed to happen?

PHOTOSHOT

That's why I did that. I returned.

Photoshot fires a laser right at Stacy. Dean projects a force field out from his belt reflecting it off from Photoshot.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How did he come back to life again?

PHOTOSHOT

I have a second body. My mind was transferred into this body my first body was destroyed by you.

Photoshot fires a laser right at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and whips out his vines out from his wrist and whips them right at Photoshot hitting him and making him to crash into the wall. Dean fires a laser from his laser blaster hitting Photoshot's face.

Sam throws punches at the other GSA Agents hitting them and making them stumbles backwards. She uses the Ice Queen Perfume to freeze them in solid ice. Tammy Scam kicks the perfume out from her hands and throws a punch at her hitting her in the face and throws a kick at her in the chest. Tammy runs right at her and throws a punch at her, but she dodges the punch hitting her punch into the metal wall.

TAMMY SCAM

You're going down like your boss.

Tammy pulls a piece of metal off from the wall and swings it right at Sam. Sam dodges the swing causing some parts of her hair to cut off. Alex throws a kick at Tammy hitting her in the shoulder and throws a punch at her in the face.

ALEX

Sam are you alright?

Sam looks at her hair. She grabs it and uses the Laser lipstick to cut her hair. She fires lasers from the lipstick at Tammy Scam. She uses the piece of metal to block the attack, and Sam presses the laser lipstick at the piece of metal causing sparks to reflect off from it. Alex tackles Tammy from behind and throws her onto the computer.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Trying to work here.

PHOTOSHOT

You won't work without a computer.

Photoshot fires a laser beam from his eye hitting the supercomputer making it explode launching G.L.A.D.I.S off from it. She lands onto the floor.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Without the computer I won't be able to revel the headquarter or their information to the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like we have to do this my way.

Victor smacks his hands onto the floor and roots break out and back into the floor. Head Agent runs right at Victor. Indy tackles him and pins him against the wall.

INDY VENTOR

Don't you dare hurt my stepson?

The entire HQ starts to shake and the rooms starts to crack. The Spies and the others looked worried.

PENNY VENTOR

What's happening?

JERRY

The Headquarters is shaking. We don't know where this will end up.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS DAYTIME

On the ground at Mali U the students are walking around campus. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

The entire headquarters of the GSA break out from the ground. The HQ towers over the campus as debris falls from the HQ onto the ground. People from the ground run for their lives.

CUT TO

INT. GSA HQ THE SOURCE ROOM

HEAD AGENT

You monsters.

ALEX

The only monster here is you.

HEAD AGENT

How dare you reveled our HQ to the world? Now you're going to pay for that.

Head Agent takes out a powerful laser blaster and presses a button on it firing all of the lasers out from the laser blaster. The Spies and the others dodge the attack. Victor whips the laser blaster out from his hands and runs right at Head Agent and throws an uppercut punch at Head Agent.

Head Agent pushes Victor away from him. Sam, Clover and Alex run right at him and throws punches at him and pinning him against the wall. Clover throws him off from the wall and throws him onto the floor.

CLOVER

This is for WOOHP.

Clover throws a downward punch right at Head Agent hitting him in the face. Head Agent leg sweeps Clover onto the floor and kicks her into the wall. Alex and Sam throws him onto the computer causing sparks to fly out from the computer. Clover, Sam and Alex all strangle him while pinning him up onto the monitor.

Head Agent struggles to break free. He presses a button onto his belt buckle and electricity comes out from it shocking the spies and making some of their spy uniforms to rip apart.

JERRY

Don't you dare hurt my agents?

Jerry runs right at Head Agent at throws a punch at him punching him in the face and Head Agent kicks at him in the chest. Blaine and Troy tackle him against the wall.

TROY MIMZOA

You're never a protector of good. You only serve evil.

BLAINE

Never hurt our WOOHP agents.

Blaine and Troy throws punches at Head Agent hitting him and throws him right at Dean. Head Agent throws a punch at Dean, and Dean throws a counter punch at him. Tammy runs towards him to help him but Violet Vanderfleet kicks her launching her through the metal wall, making her to fall onto the campus ground.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I don't think so punk.

Head Agent blocks a kick from Dean and throws a counter kick at him, knocking him to the ground. Troy lifts him up into the air and throws him onto the floor. Britney throws a kick at him and making him crash into the monitor of the computer.

JERRY

No matter what happens to us.

BRITNEY

WOOHP will keep on fighting.

HEAD AGENT

You agents. I don't care if you agents can defeat us.

SAM

WOOHP is more than a secret spy agency.

CLOVER

WOOHP is family.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And with family. We won't together.

Head Agent goes into his fighting stances.

HEAD AGENT

I can take down your family.

JERRY

We will see about that.

The Spies and the others all charge at Head Agent. Head Agent kicks away Blaine and Britney away from him. Stacy throws a punch at Head Agent and Dean throws a kick at him hitting him in the face and chest.

Head Agent pushes them away from him. Head Agent blocks attacks from Britney, Alex, Blaine, Sam, and Clover and throws counter attacks at them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap roots around him and lifts him up into the air and pulls him towards him and the others.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

This is for trying to turn me back to evil again.

Violet throws a punch at Head Agent hitting him in the face. Victor throws Head Agent onto the floor. G.L.A.D.I.S comes up towards the destroyed the computer and hacks into it. The same devise that Jerry made to get rid of all of the evil from the world come out from the monitor.

Suddenly the Headquarters starts to shake.

BRITNEY

What's going on.

BLAINE

The Headquarter is shaking.

GIL OCEANS

When it shakes it means something bad will happen.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Apparently with the GSA headquarters reveled in the public too long the Headquarters shall explode.

JERRY

Quick spies press the button on the machine to get rid of all of the evil in the world again.

Sam, Clover and Alex put their hands over the button on the machine. Suddenly their eyes open wide and their hands pull away from the button. Suddenly the HQ shakes again.

PENNY VENTOR

Daddy, I'm scared.

INDY VENTOR

Time to get out of here.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS DAYTIME

The Spies and the others leap out from the hole in the wall of the outside of the HQ and land onto the campus grounds of Mali U.

G.L.A.D.I.S

According to my calculations the explosion of the Headquarters will more than destroy Mali U but half of the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to get rid of this.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap roots and vines around the Head Quarters. He throws it into the air.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTERSPACE OVER EARTH.

The GSA Headquarter launch into space and explodes.

BACK TO SCENE

JERRY

Girls, you would've prevent more evil from coming into this world, why didn't you do that?

SAM

Because without evil in the world, who will stop them.

ALEX

That will be us.

CLOVER

Without you we won't become friends, or a good boss like you.

The Spies hug Jerry and he hugs them back.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey don't forget about me, without my mom going evil I won't come to Beverly Hills to meet you girls.

SAM

Oh come here Victor.

The Spies hug Victor pressing their breast onto his head and face.

TROY MIMZOA

Now with the GSA over, what are you girls going to do now?

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP OFFICE 3 MONTHS LATER

In the head office at WOOHP the Spies are now the new heads of WOOHP with Sam's hair grow back to normal. A picture of them on the wall next to their desk of them graduating from Mali U.

SAM

(into the phone)

Alright Trent pick me up at 7 (pause) Hey don't say that I'm not Mandy (pause) I know Mandy is missing in action, but WOOHP got this covered (pause) I know I love you too.

CLOVER

I don't know what he sees in you.

ALEX

He just likes her the way she is.

CLOVER

And where is your boyfriend?

ALEX

Hey don't push me I have plenty of time to get a boyfriend.

Then Jerry and Mrs. Lewis come into the office.

JERRY

Well, how are my new heads of WOOHP doing?

Jerry tells me that you're doing a great job, in your own way.

SAM

Everyone likes our way to run WOOHP.

JERRY

Speaking of agent how are the Nexters doing?

ALEX

They are in the training room with the others.

CLOVER

Do you want to come and see them?

That will be wonderful.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TRAINING ROOM

In the training room, Victor, Dave, Normy, Randy, Amy, Kitty, Billy, Stewart, Silvana, Steve, the Twister Twins, Mia, Mariama, Gil and Gillian, Penny, Poppy, and Mimi are lined up in a row facing forward wearing their spy uniform.

Jerry, Mrs. Lewis, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Stacy, G.L.A.D.I.S and Troy are at the control panel.

SAM

Forget everything you think you know.

ALEX

Non of that matters now.

CLOVER

What's important right now, is that you're the next generation of super spies.

SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX

(together)

You're the Nexters.

SAM

There's a big world out there that needs protecting from baddies.

ALEX

Your training begins now.

CLOVER

Hit it.

Dean presses a button onto the control panel. The lights dim and the wall behind the Nexters open. The Nexters go into their fighting stances, Randy takes out 4 sais out from his watch, Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth and forms them into a spear, Steve takes out his pirate sword and high tech blunderbuss, Silvana welds her guitar, Billy twirls his hammer,Kitty snaps out her razor sharp cat claws, Stewart's and Mariama's gauntlets light up and the Twister Twins float into the air.

An army of giant robots walk out from the wall.

CLOVER

Hopefully that they will survive this training.

TROY MIMZOA

They will my sweet cherry blossom.

The Nexters charge right at the robot army.

THE END

Totally Spies and the Nexters return in the Nexters.


End file.
